Cold Hearted
by animalllover
Summary: Draco will not stop until he has everything he wants. That includes a certain Mudblood who seems to haunt his every waking moment. He will have her at all costs. And she will be his. Rated M for mature scenes, language, and perhaps language. R&R!


I ran. I ran as fast as I could, desperately trying to keep distance between me and _him._ But we both knew I was no match for him, physically at least. I leapt over a fallen tree trunk, the cold winter air rushed at my face making my entire body feel numb. I could hear his loud footsteps echoing throughout the Forbidden Forest; the moon shone high above me, its light emitting a path for me as I struggled to push my body. I leapt over a ditch on the ground, but a tree branch scraped my bare arm emitting a stinging sensation that coursed through my body. I couldn't feel my bare feet anymore, they were already covered in mud and scarred with whatever laid on the forest's floor. I heard him utter a curse from behind me, but I easily deflected the spell with one of my own; I was not going to be taken by the likes of _him._ I saw the familiar lake in front of me, shimmering in the moon's light; I swiftly dart behind bushes, not paying attention to the multiple wounds I was receiving by the inanimate objects.

"Come on little bird," He cooed to me as he reached the lake just seconds before me. "You know I will find you. You are _mine._" I suppress a shiver at hearing his voice; he was inches from the bush. "_Darling _if you don't come out now, I will have no choice but to punish you later." I snicker silently to myself, _You will never hurt me._ Determined I silently fell into the darkness around me, creeping slowly to the water's edge, getting ready to make my escape. I thought of the curse in my head, and instantly large slit like openings appeared on my neck; gills. I see his shadow a few feet away from me; another mental spell and a sound came from the opposite direction where I was, and all I could do was watch as he fell for the trap. Smiling in the dark I creep in the cold water, I forced myself to not scream out as my body became even more numb than before. I glance up trying to locate the shadow but there was no one in sight. Frantically my eyes dart around me as I start to emerge myself in the water; my concentration on the spell kept the water's surface from being disturbed. Completely determined to get away from him I went into the water and began to swim under the surface, but before I could even take a breath of water I was picked up.

Gasping I took in the cold night air as my gills disappeared and the spell on the water fell apart; my concentration failed. His hands held me tightly as he forcibly yanked me from the water and dragged me back to land. The water splashed about his feet as I claw and bite every part of him that I could, but nothing worked.

"Tsk, tsk, little bird. You can never outwit me." His hot breath tickled my ear; I thrash again in his grip. "Stupefy." And immediately I black out.

I wake up in the middle of a bed, feeling nothing but warmth surround my body. I look down at my arms, there was no scratches; I inspect my body thoroughly and nothing marred my skin, like nothing had happened. My tank top had been replaced with a another blue one and I was wearing clean underwear. _I need to get the hell out of here. _I jump out from the covers and go to the glass doors that lead out to the balcony; I touch the handles of the doors and immediately an electrical shock ran up my hands. I bit my tongue to stop my voice from echoing throughout the building; I run to the main wooden doors and try again but again the same shock courses through my body. I drop to the floor cradling my arms, and I hear him come into the room with a house elf trailing behind him.

"Please get in bed love." His voice sounded caring, but I knew better this _thing _could never show warmth or love. The house elf brought in food and medicine and set it down on the wooden nightstand by the bed and disappeared. He stalks towards me and instinctively I back up until my back hits the wall behind me; he presses me hard into the wall. His muscled chest presses into mine, his hands on either side of my head making sure I was trapped. I felt his warm breath hit my exposed neck and I couldn't stop the goosebumps that followed after the subtle action. "Why do you do this? Why do you want me to hurt you?" His piercing blue eyes held my brown ones, and I could see his sadness.

"I will not let you have me. You have stripped everything away from me. You took me from my friends, my family, my home." I couldn't help myself, I was so angry and upset that my voice grew louder. "You stole my freedom. And for that I will never give in to you; I will never stop escaping from you. I will-" The only thing I felt was pain, I never saw his hand coming until it was too late. I hold back the tears and force myself to look up at him again; his features twisted with anger and his nose flared.

"You. Are. Mine. You will know discipline. I will teach you to abide by my rules." It took everything I had to not tremble beneath him, his voice was cold yet held venom behind every word.

"How can you expect me to love you when you have stolen everything from me." My voice was soft as I fought with my emotions to regain my composure.

"Because we are meant to be together." His face grew soft, his fingertips brushed my red cheek and he cocks his head to the side to inspect the damage. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" His voice trails off as a blue light emits from his fingertips; my cheek grows warm and in a second I felt no pain. "Let me show you what I can offer you. I promise to protect you from _him_."

"I don't need to be protected by_ him_, I need to be protected from _you_." I glare back at him, trying to push him off of me. He shook his head and lightly chuckles, the sound was deep and vibrating as he kept me up against the wall.

"My dear, you have no idea what's in store. You thought you guys had won when Harry had killed him, tsk tsk, you are smarter than that. He's stronger and more powerful now and he has his sights on the golden trio. But as long as you are mine..." I stood there motionless as his hand brushed through my hair, he bent his head down to my neck, inhaling my scent. His breath tickles my ear as he whispers softly, "all mine...you're safe…" His lips kiss my ear and I suppressed a moan. "Give in love, let me own you." His lips trail up my collar bone, gently kissing around my lips.

"Let me go…."I barely whisper, I felt him smile against my cheek as he continued to tease the outer corners of my mouth. His hand goes behind my head bringing me closer to him, and my hands trail up his soft arms.

"You don't want too…" He kisses me, his lips are so soft and gentle almost like he wanted my permission, and I kiss him back. I couldn't stop myself, he tastes so good like cool peppermint; but then a memory flashed through my head.

"_You're hurting him! Please stop! I'll do anything!" I screamed out to the attacker, he had Harry levitated in the air under the crucio curse. Harry's screamed fill the air and Ron laid unconscious on the floor ground. "Please! I'll go with you! Just leave them be!" I ran to the man's arm, pleading him to stop and he just smiled back at me. _

"_As you wish." The man's spell was released and Harry plummeted to the ground. I run to Harry making sure he was okay; tears were sliding down my cheeks. "Come on darling let's go home." I shook my head while pushing away a strand of hair from Harry's scar. _

"_Please forgive me." I place a kiss on his forehead as the man took me from behind, snatching me away from Harry. _

"_Don't worry you'll come to appreciate this." He whispered in my ear, and in a second we apparated from the scene. _

That same attacker was the one kissing me, and I was responding back; furious at myself I push him off of me. He stumbles back for a second, but he just smiles in triumph,

"I knew you would come around." His voice taunts me and I glare at him. I walk up to him my finger pointing at him.

"I will never forgive you what you have done to me." He just laughs down at me swatting my finger away from his chest.

"Just remember what you had promised me." He whispers again in my ear and I stare at him, fury spreading throughout my body. "Don't worry you'll get punished later sweetie." He turns to walk out of the room, but I grabbed the glass plate with my food on it from the nightstand and flung it at the back of his head. He flicks his hand and the plate stops and levitates in the air inches from his head, he turns to look at me.

"Just because I promised you something doesn't mean I have to follow through with your torture." I spat at him, but he just chuckles again while putting the plate back on the nightstand.

"You will do as I say or your _friend_ will be cut into tiny pieces until there is nothing left of him." My heart beats loudly in my chest, "In fact, he has to get something cut off because of your attempt to escape…" He trails off as I shook my head frantically.

"Please, don't. I'm sorry. Just don't hurt him! I'll take double the punishment." He walks to me again, his blonde hair still perfectly slicked back.

"You think I am going to hurt you?" He laughs, "Darling, I could never hurt the one I love.." His hand gently grabs my chin and tilts my head to met his gaze. "I could never hurt you, I can scold you, but I can never hurt you. Instead, I'll just make you watch as he suffers." He turns to leave the room and I just watch as he leaves. He opens the doors and there was no shock happening to him and for that my blood boils even more, he shuts the doors and I look out the glass windows. Tears fall freely down my cheeks as I threw myself on the bed, desperately wishing that all of this was just a dream….

"I hate you Draco…."


End file.
